Hope?
by Betakuecken
Summary: Nun, was geschieht, nachdem Harry Severus Snape gefunden hat? Und wird Rache geübt? Ich sage so viel: Es gibt Rache und es wird zwei Pairings geben, beziehungsweise drei, wenn man den RApe in Teil 2 mitrechnet.. H x D S x S A x ? ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hope? 1 **

Noch immer saß der Junge am Boden, den Mann in seinen Armen.

Das Zittern hatte nachgelassen und auch das Gemurmel aufgehört.

Nun lag Severus Snape also hier. Geschunden und gedemütigt in den Armen des Harry Potter – sein Sohn.

Jener wusste nicht recht, was er nun tun sollte.

Er wollte dem Mann helfen, auch, wenn er nicht wusste, wieso.

Irgendwie kam es ihm richtig vor, er fühle sich dazu verpflichtet.

Außerdem hatte er ihm doch auch schon so oft geholfen.

„Professor, können sie aufstehen?", fragte er also leise nach.

Keine Antwort.

Was also sollte er nun tun?

Harry überlegte und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass er Hilfe rufen musste.

„Dobby!"

Der Elf erschien fast sofort.

Erleichtert seufzte der Junge und sah dann auf den Mann, der noch immer an ihn geklammert da saß.

„Dobby, kannst du uns bitte nach oben in mein Zimmer bringen?"

„Dobby können das machen! Dobby machen das gerne für Harry Potter, Sir!"

So festigte Harry den Griff um seinen Lehrer und deutete dann an, dass der Elf sie teleportieren konnte.

Der Junge landete mit seinem Lehrer auf dem Bett, was der erschrocken zur Kenntnis nahm.

Das Zittern wurde wieder stärker und die Finger krallten sich heftiger an ihn.

„Professor? Hören sie, Professor!", sprach er den anderen an.

Doch der Mann reagierte nicht, hielt sich einfach nur an dem Jungen fest.

Aber der drückte ihn nun ein wenig von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Severus wich dem Blick des Jungen aus, er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Niemals mehr!

Jedenfalls wollte er das nicht.

„Können Dobby noch was tun?", piepste die Stimme des Hauselfen.

„Ja, bring bitte einen Beruhigungstee und aus der Hausapotheke, Schmerz- und Heiltränke."

Mit einem Plopp verschwand das kleine Wesen, nur, um fünf Minuten später wieder zurückzukommen.

Er stellte ein Tablett mit dem Gewünschten ab und verbeugte sich.

„Harry Potter, Sir, braucht sonst noch was?"

Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich rufe dich, wenn was ist. Danke."

Und der Hauself verschwand wieder.

Harry griff nach der Kanne, schüttete die Tasse halbvoll und pustete ein wenig. Dann probierte er, ob der Tee trinkwarm war, ehe er sie dem Mann an die Lippen hielt.

„Trinken sie, das wird ihnen gut tun."

Severus wollte nicht.

Schon, dass Harry ihn gefunden hatte, war nicht gut gewesen.

Jetzt kümmerte er sich um ihn, obwohl er immer so gemein zu ihm gewesen war.

Was war das für eine Logik?

Der junge Potter wusste keinen anderen Weg, als den anderen zum Trinken zu zwingen.

Also drückte er ihm in die Wangen, damit sich der Mund öffnete. Dann setzte er die Tasse an und neigte sie.

Ergeben trank der Mann ein paar Schlucke, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Zufrieden stellte Harry die Tasse zurück, dann schob er den anderen wieder etwas von sich.

„Professor? Ich muss nach unten und Bescheid sagen, dass ich nicht mehr komme."

Nun sah Severus doch auf.

„Was?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Na ja, ich muss doch den anderen sagen, dass ich nicht mehr zum Fuchsbau gehe. Sonst machen sie sich Sorgen."

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh zurück.", meinte er dann. Es war nicht gut, wenn Artuhr das erfuhr...

Harry jedoch war alles andere, als begeistert.

„Ich kann sie unmöglich so alleine lassen! Ich werde jetzt unten Ron sagen, dass ich hier bleibe und dann wieder kommen. Sie werden auf dem Bett sitzen bleiben und warten, ja?"

Mit diesen Worten schloss sich die Tür und der Mann war alleine.

Er stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und bebte.

Alles war dabei, den Bach runter zu gehen.

Das, was mit am meisten in seinem Leben bedeutete, wurde doch eh schon gefährdet und nun noch zusätzlich durch ihn!

Was hatte er getan, dass alles so aus den Fugen geriet?

Er hatte doch nur ein schönes Leben gewollt. Mit Sirius und seinem kleinen Sohn..

Stattdessen hatte er Sirius an Azkaban und später an diesen vermaledeiten Torbogen verloren und sein Sohn hielt andere für seine Eltern...

Und nun begann das Spiel mit dem Weasley von neuem.

Er fühlte sich dreckiger als je zuvor.

Langsam und das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verziehend, versuchte er aufzustehen.

Nur schwer kam er auf die Beine, da sie so zitterten und sein Gewicht nicht tragen wollten.

Er erreichte die Tür zum Badezimmer, aber weiter kam er nicht.

Harry war die Stufen schnell nach oben gehastet und ins Zimmer gekommen.

Doch fand er ein leeres Bett vor.

Schnell suchte er die Umgebung ab und fand seinen Professor am Türrahmen gelehnt, der zum Bad führte.

„Was machen sie denn da?", fragte er erschrocken und half dem anderen erst mal auf die Beine, ehe er ihn zur Badewanne führte und dort auf dem Rand niedersitzen ließ.

Hastig lief er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um einen der Schmerztränke zu holen.

„Hier, das hilft gegen den Schmerz, trinken sie.", meinte er und Severus tat es.

Dann sah sich der Junge suchend um.

„Ich lasse ein Bad ein, das wird ihnen gut tun."

Schon wollte er das Wasser anstellen, da wurde er aufgehalten.

„Ich dusche..."

Harry war überrascht, dass sich der Mann so plötzlich aufmüpfig verhielt.

„Sie können sich ja nicht mal auf den Beinen halten, wie wollen sie denn da duschen?"

Severus wusste, dass der andere Recht hatte und beließ es dabei.

Der Junge unterdes hatte den Hahn aufgedreht und Wasser lief ins Waschbecken.

Nebenbei suchte er nach Waschlappen.

Der Lehrer beobachtete ihn nicht, hatte er doch Angst, Abscheu oder Ekel im Gesicht des Jungen zu sehen.

Er fragte sich eh schon zum hundertsten Mal, wieso er hier war.

Und er hatte diesen Gedanken gerade zuende gedacht, da fühlte er eine Hand, die sein Kinn anhob.

Überrascht sah er in die Augen des Jungen, der sachte lächelte.

Dann brannte es ein wenig an seinem Mund, als Harry abtupfte.

„Sie haben sich die Lippe blutig gebissen..", war die Aussage des anderen.

Der Junge spülte den Waschlappen aus und zog dann die Decke von Severus´ Schultern, um so das Brandzeichen freizulegen. Dann begann er, die verbrannte Haut zu säubern.

Es tat weh und so zuckte der Mann öfters zusammen.

Der Tränkemeister war verwirrt darüber, wie ruhig Harry überhaupt an die Sache ging, oder, dass er ihn nicht anstarrte.

Nein, er säuberte die Verletzungen und wusch ihn, ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde.

Etwas, was Severus nicht verstand..

Der Lappen wurde ausgespült und zur Seite gelegt, dann nahm Harry einen Neuen und tränkte ihn mit kaltem Wasser.

Den legte er auf die Brandstelle, um sie noch weiter zu kühlen.

Für dies war Severus sehr dankbar, denn es schmerzte noch immer bei jeder Bewegung. Und nicht nur das..

Mit seiner Versorgung fertig, holte Harry ein Flakon mit dem Heiltrank.

Den gab er seinem Lehrer und der trank ohne Einwand.

„Sagen sie mir, wer das war?", brach der Junge dann die Stille.

Der Ältere zuckte merklich zusammen, dann schütteltet er den Kopf.

„Gut.. Kommen sie, ich helfe ihnen ins Bett."

Der Lehrer schlief schon eine Weile, als Harry endlich seine Suche beendet hatte.

Am Morgen hatte er einen Brief erhalten, den er unbedingt lesen wollte. Er war von seinem Paten, den er unendlich vermisste, seit er tot war. Was nicht hieß, dass er ihn vorher weniger gern um sich gehabt hatte.

Es wunderte ihn, dass er den Brief erst jetzt bekam...

Sorgfältig öffnete er den Umschlag und entfaltete das Pergament, auf dem mit schöner Handschrift geschrieben stand:

Lieber Harry,

wenn du das liest, werde ich wohl nicht mehr leben. Oder aber schon und ich gebe ihn dir halt, damit du ihn trotzdem lesen kannst..

Aber das ist wohl im Moment völlig unwichtig.

Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir überhaupt einen Brief schreibe und es dir nicht sagte, als ich wieder aus Azkaban raus war...?

Nun, das hängt damit zusammen, dass ich zuvor mit jemandem darüber reden musste.

Um es kurz zu machen:

James und Lily Potter, waren nicht deine richtigen Eltern.

Das Gesicht des Jungen blieb unverändert. Eine Hand hob sich und strich eine Strähne hinters Ohr, dann las er weiter:

Weißt du, du bist als Baby zu den beiden gegeben worden, um dich vor Gefahren zu schützen. Lily konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Und obwohl sie bei vielen Ärzten waren, konnte ihr nicht geholfen werden. Deshalb hatten sie die Aufgabe sehr gerne angenommen und dich geliebt wie ihr eigenes Kind...

Ich möchte, dass du weißt, wer deine leiblichen Eltern sind, Harry. Und das sind nun mal nicht mein bester Freund, James und seine Frau.

Um genau zu sein, bin ich dein Vater, Harry.

Nun zeigte sich doch etwas auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Erst schien es Schock zu sein, was aber schnell von einem fröhlichen Glitzern, in den Augen, abgelöst wurde. Dann aber spiegelt sich Traurigkeit wieder.

Sirius war tot...

Ich weiß, das muss nun ein Schock für dich sein und ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen, falls ich nicht mehr bei dir bin.

Es fiel mir schwer, es vor dir geheim zu halten, glaube mir bitte.

Du möchtest natürlich auch wissen, wer deine Mutter ist, richtig? Ja, natürlich..

Nun, es ist so, dass deine Mutter´ ebenfalls ein Mann ist.

Das schockte Harry jetzt weniger. Er hatte sich sowieso gefragt, auf welches Geschlecht Siri gestanden hatte, weil er nie über Frauen gesprochen hatte. Und wenn, dann nur gelästert.

Harry wusste auch, dass James und Remus seine besten Freunde gewesen waren, also kam doch nur noch einer in Frage, oder?

Aber, ob Remi wirklich...?

Du wirst jetzt wohlmöglich aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn ich dir den Namen deines Dad´s nenne.

Aber bitte vertraue mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass er dich über alles liebt und jedes erdenkliche Opfer bringen würde, um dich zu schützen.

Dein anderer Vater heißt Severus Snape.

Severus war damals, als du geboren wurdest, überglücklich und ich erst...!

Doch wir hatten Angst um dich. Severus galt als Todesser und ich als Mitglied des Ordens.

Du kannst dir vorstellen, welche Probleme es da gegeben hätte.

Es wussten nur James und Lily, dass du unser Sohn warst. Nicht einmal Remus hatte ich davon erzählt.

Nun war der dunkelhaarige Junge doch überrascht und geschockt zugleich.

Sein Tränkeprofessor, sein Hasslehrer Nummer eins, sollte sein Dad sein? Grüne Augen waren geweitet auf den Mann gerichtet.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und sofort änderte sich das Denken über diesen Menschen, der dort in seinem Bett lag und schlief.

Weißt du, dein Dad wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass dir Gefahr droht. Ich natürlich auch nicht..

Und so beschlossen wir, dass wir dich den Potters anvertrauen. Natürlich hatten wir immer Kontakt und ich ließ mich als dein Pate registrieren, damit ich in deiner Nähe war und dich zu mir holen konnte, falls den beiden etwas passierte.

Severus wollte es dir nie sagen, zumindest nicht, bevor der Krieg ein Ende gefunden hat.

Aber ich war der Meinung, dass du es wissen musst.

Ich weiß ja, dass du in deinem Leben schon viel durchmachen musstest, das hast du mir erzählt. Und es tat mir weh, das zu hören.

Deshalb wollte ich, dass du eine Familie hast. Du solltest wissen, wer deine Eltern sind und endlich jemanden haben, der für dich da ist.

Auch, wenn es nur einer von uns beiden sein sollte...

Ich hoffe, dass du deinem Dad nicht böse bist, dass er dich in den letzten Jahren so behandelt hat.

Er tat das sicher nicht mit Freude. Aber er wollte, dass du weit weg von ihm bist und damit in Sicherheit..

Er weiß nichts von dem Brief, das sollte ich dir vielleicht auch noch sagen!

Jedenfalls würde Severus alles für dich tun. Jedes Opfer bringen, um dich zu schützen.

Also bitte, mein Sohn, gib ihm eine Chance, er liebt dich über alles!

Dein dich über alles liebender Vater,

Sirius Black

Der Tag war mittlerweile angebrochen und Harry starrte die letzten Zeilen des Briefes immer noch an.

Jetzt schienen einige Dinge in der Vergangenheit, Sinn zu machen.

Wieder wanderte Harrys Blick zu dem Mann in seinem Bett.

Langsam drang ein Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein und ein Gefühl der Freude breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

Er hatte einen Dad!

Langsam erhob sich der Junge und ging zum Bett herüber, sank dort auf die Knie und legte die Arme auf die Matratze, ehe er den Kopf auf diese senkte und kurz darauf im Land der Träume war.

Severus drehte den Kopf einige Male hin und her, ehe er schwer die Augen öffnete. Sonne blendete ihn und er drehte den Kopf weiter. Gleichzeitig versuchte er den rechten Arm anzuheben, auf dem aber ein Gewicht lag.

Verwirrt sah er dort hin und entdeckte einen schlafenden Harry.

Der aber durch die Bewegung langsam erwachte.

Er blinzelte und sah dann auf, in schwarze Augen.

„Oh, du bist wach?"

Severus war überrascht, den Jungen an dieser Stelle zu finden.

Aber dieser Gedanke wurde unterbrochen, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich... ganz gut..."

So wirklich glauben konnte Harry das nicht. Aber er ignorierte das zuerst einmal und stand auf, um sich zu strecken. Seine Gelenke konnten ein wenig Bewegung durchaus vertragen. Die Nacht war nicht bequem gewesen...

Nun aber richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Liegenden.

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, von Sirius.", sagte er und wartete die Reaktion des anderen ab.

Sie kam in Form eines erschrockenen Zusammenzuckens.

„So? Von diesem Köter?"

Der Junge lächelte schwach.

„Ja, er hat mir sehr interessante Dinge erzählt. Etwas, das ich sonst nicht erfahren hätte. Über sich, meine Eltern und Freunde..."

Nun schien Severus ein wenig interessierter zu werden.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?", erkundigte er sich. Seine Stimme war noch immer brüchig und schwach.

„Na ja... Er sagte, ich solle meinem Dad nicht böse sein."

Eine Braue des Professors hob sich leicht.

„Ah ja..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso ist das hier eigentlich passiert? Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"

Zu dieser Frage wollte der andere keine Auskunft geben, aber er wusste, dass Harry sich nicht mehr lange hinhalten lassen würde.. Also, dachte er, konnte er vielleicht ein wenig sagen?

So, dass der Junge erst mal Ruhe gab..

„Es ist so, dass.. ich habe ein Geheimnis, von dem soll niemand etwas wissen. Und ich würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass es an die Öffentlichkeit gerät."

Harry wurde stutzig.

Hatte nicht auch in dem Brief von Siri gestanden, dass sein Dad alles tun würde, um ihn zu schützen? Jedes Opfer bringen würde?

War das passiert, weil jemand wusste, dass er – Harry – sein Sohn war?

„Und wer war das nun?", bohrte er weiter.

Er musste es wissen, diesen Menschen würde er in die Hölle schicken!

Aber wieder sagte der Mann nichts.

Sie kamen aber auch zu keinem weitern Gespräch, denn es klopfte an der Zimmertür.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Arthur!", klang die Stimme hinter dem Holz.

Der Junge hatte sofort bemerkt, dass sich die Augen seines Patienten – nichts anderes war sein Vater zu Zeit – verdunkelten.

Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch den Körper und die Hände krallten sich hart in die Decke, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Augenblicklich setzte sich Harry zu dem Mann und strich ihm über die Stirn.

Etwas, womit keiner von beiden je gerechnet hätte.

Dennoch wiederholte der Dunkelhaarige diese Geste einige Male, ehe er leise sprach:

„Er war es, nicht? Ich verspreche dir, dass er dir nichts tun wird, Dad. Keine Sorge..."

Harry hatte den Kopf schon abgewandt und hatte so den entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber es klopfte inzwischen schon sehr heftig an der Tür und der Junge öffnete lieber.

Herein trat der rothaarige Mann und sah sich im Raum um.

Dem Jungen fiel auf, dass die blauen Augen länger am Bett haften blieben.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen zu erlangen.

Arthur blinzelte einige Male, dann sah er Harry an.

„Hermine und Ron wollten in die Winkelgasse, ich möchte wissen, ob du mit gehst?"

Der Sechzehnjährige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Außerdem, wie sie sehen, Mr. Weasley, habe ich jemanden, um den ich mich kümmern muss."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Junge, dass kann ich doch übernehmen!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, dass sein Dad zusammengezuckt war.

„Nein, sie haben schon genug getan. Im übrigen werden wir heute abgeholt, von daher kann ich eh nicht weg. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich wäre euch allen sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mein Haus verlassen würdet!"

Arthur war überrumpelt und nickte nur noch, als er zur Tür geschoben wurde.

Bevor der andere sie aber schließen konnte, stellte er eine Frage.

„Wieso dein Haus?"

„Na, Sirius war mein Vater, ich bin sein Sohn, dann erbe ich ja auch, oder? Und nun verlasst das Haus meiner Eltern, sofort!"

Damit knallte er die Tür ins Schloss.

Harry atmete noch dreimal tief ein, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Vater ans Bett ging.

Auf der Bettkante ließ er sich nieder und blickte dann den anderen an.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?"

Severus schwieg, er brauchte noch, damit alles in seinen Verstand sank.

„Weißt du, ich bin doch nun eh schon ständig in Gefahr und tief in den Krieg verstrickt. Was hätte es da für einen Unterschied gegeben?"

Der Mann konnte das Gesicht des Jungen sehen und ihm war klar, dass eben dieser Junge nun wusste, dass er sein Vater war.

Ein Vater, der die größte Niete war, die es gab. Und so schmutzig...

Was Sirius sagen würde, wenn er noch am leben wäre?

„Wir wollten dich schützen...", antwortete er mit kratziger, trockener Stimme.

„Voldemort und auch Dumbledore hätten dich als unseren Schwachpunkt ausgenutzt..."

„Mach dir um Voldemort keine Sorgen. Und dem Alten vertraue ich doch schon seit dem Ende des fünften Schuljahres nicht mehr. Das solltest du wissen..."

Severus nickte schweigend. Wie schlecht er doch sein eigenes Kind kannte...

Es klopfte erneut an der Zimmertür.

„Ja, wer ist da?"

Einen Spalt breit wurde geöffnet, dann trat eine blonde Frau ein und lächelte.

Aber als sie den Mann im Bett sah, wich dieses ganz schnell wieder.

„Oh, bei Merlin, Severus! Was ist denn dir passiert!", rief sie entsetzt aus.

Angesprochener war selbst, über das Auftauchen der Frau, entsetzt.

„Narzissa? Was machst du hier?"

Sie schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf und sah dann zu Harry, der neben dem Bett stand.

„Du bist pünktlich.", meinte er nur grinsend.

Was ihr wieder ein Lächeln aufzauberte.

„Ich hole euch ab, Severus. Hat er dir das nicht gesagt?"

Damit warf sie einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Harry.

„Nun denn, dann sollten wir vielleicht?"

Sie sah beide an.

„Ja, aber sag mir erst, wohin wir gehen. Davon hat er nämlich nicht gesprochen."

Die Blonde lachte.

„Wie du dir denken kannst, ist er bei uns. Also dahin."

„Ist das so klug? Dein Mann und Draco werden weniger begeistert sein..."

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, er wird sie schon ins Gebet nehmen!"

„Hoffentlich, ich habe keine Lust, ständig irgendwelche Streitereien durchmachen zu müssen..."

Ohne weitere Einwände, fasste Narzissa beide an der Hand und apparierte mit ihnen nach Malfoy Manor...

Als der Junge seine Augen öffnete, erkannte er einen Raum, der mit einigen persönlichen Gegenständen versehen war.

„Das ist Severus´ Zimmer, wenn er hier ist.", erklärte Narzissa.

Harry nickte und sah dann zu seinem Dad.

„Alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt einen Arzt kommen lassen!"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte er, dass so ein Klempner an ihm herumfingerte.

Wer wusste denn, was der für kranke Phantasien hatte?

„Aber das wäre sicher besser, Severus! Du siehst schlecht aus.", meinte auch die Frau und ihr Gesicht zeigte Sorge.

„Nein, ich will das nicht!", protestierte der Lehrer und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern.

Harry wusste, dass er seinen Dad nicht umstimmen konnte, deshalb akzeptierte er das und nickte schließlich.

„Aber dann leg dich hin und ruh dich aus. Und essen solltest du auch was."

Damit erklärte sich der Tränkemeister einverstanden, denn er kam der Anweißung nach und rutschte unter die Bettdecke.

Der Junge blickte die Frau an.

„Wo ist er?"

„Wie immer, in der Bibliothek. Du kennst ihn ja."

Narzissa wandte sich um und schritt zur Tür.

Bevor sie hinaus ging, sah sie zurück und meinte:

„Ich schicke einen Hauselfen mit etwas zu Essen. Ja?"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihr.

Severus lag nun also in seinem Bett, das er in Malfoy Manor immer belegte.

Sein Sohn hatte gleich erkannt, dass hier einige seiner privaten Dinge standen.

Nun ja, er war ja auch oft hier, alleine schon, wenn Ferien waren.

Draco war sein Patensohn, da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er hier sehr oft zu Besuch war. Und mit Lucius und Narzissa hatte er sich immer gut verstanden, was ihre Freundschaft ja bewies.

Doch seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Brief, den Sirius an ihren Sohn geschrieben hatte.

Warum hatte er davon nichts gesagt?

Wahrscheinlich, weil er – Severus – wohl Harry nie die Wahrheit gesagt hätte...

Einen anderen Grund konnte es nicht geben. Sirius war schon damals ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen, weil er sich so geweigert hatte, Harry alles zu sagen.

„Du willst sicher wissen, wieso wir hier sind, nicht?"

Die Stimme des Sechzehnjährigen riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, schon. Vor allem, da Voldemort jederzeit hier auftauchen könnte."

Harry grinste schief.

„Na ja, eigentlich ist er schon hier.."

Severus wurde weißer, als die Wand.

„Verdammt, aber wieso sind wir dann hier! Er wird mich töten! Und gar nicht erst von dir zu reden! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Mit diesen Worten wollte sich der Mann aufsetzten und auch gleich aufstehen, was natürlich unterbunden wurde.

„Du bleibst schön im Bett, Dad. Tom wird dir nichts tun und mir schon gar nicht!"

In der Bewegung hielt der Ältere inne.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen und wieso nennst du ihn Tom?"

„Na ja, wie soll ich sagen...? Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich erkläre sie dir ein anderes Mal, ich muss nämlich mal zu Tom und mit ihm reden!"

Harry hatte den Satz gerade beendet, da erschien auch der Hauself.

Er stellte das Tablett ab und verschwand dann wieder.

„Siehst du, was zu Essen ist jetzt auch da. Wenn du willst, dann hole ich dir noch ein Buch und dann muss ich los."

„Wie lange willst du denn weg bleiben?"

„Ich schau, dass ich schnell wieder da bin. Mir ist schon klar, dass du nicht länger als nötig, alleine sein willst.

Und mach dir um Tom keine Sorgen, okay? Er tut dir nichts!"

Mit diesen Worten reichte er seinem Vater ein Buch aus dem Regal und den Teller mit den Broten, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

Er hatte die Bibliothek erreicht und gähnte gerade herzhaft, als er die Tür öffnete und Tom schon an einem Tisch dort sitzen sah.

Rote Augen sahen ihn an und dann lächelte der Mann.

„Müde, oder was?"

Harry grinste und lehnte sich an den Tisch.

„Müde schon, hab die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, oder eher die ganze..."

Ein kurzes, schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über Toms Gesicht.

„Untersteh dich, Tom. Ich hab keine Lust auf deine dämlichen Kommentare!"

Der Mann lachte kurz auf, ehe er sich wieder beruhigte und dann über ein Buch beugte.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?", erkundigte sich der Junge neugierig.

Tom sah ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich versuche das zu übersetzen. Ist aber ziemlich schwer."

Er reichte das Buch dem anderen und Harry überflog kurz die Seiten, die aufgeschlagen waren.

Dann besah er sich den Buchdeckel und grinste triumphierend.

„Ich kapier, ehrlich gesagt, nicht, warum du das übersetzt?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, damit ich das nicht machen muss, wenn ich das mal in Ruhe lesen will, oder etwas suche. Ist doch praktischer, wenn ich das in meiner Muttersprache habe, oder nicht?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Du könntest aber auch einfach hergehen und das Buch so lesen. Dann die wichtigsten Informationen rausschreiben und fertig."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn, dann richtig!"

Wieder seufze der Junge.

„Tja, dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß. Wirst lange brauchen, ist nämlich oftmals ziemlich verzwickt. Und das dann richtig ins Englische zu bringen... Aber ist ja dein Problem. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir meine Notizen geben."

Der Lord sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du kennst das Buch!"

Die Überraschung war ihm anzusehen.

Harry lächelte.

„Na ja, weißt du, so eine Ausgabe steht auch in Hogwarts, in der verbotenen Abteilung. Und du kennst mich ja, ich halte nicht viel von Regeln.."

„Also bist du da mal hin und hast das Buch mitgenommen und gelesen?"

„Klar, was denkst du denn? Ist verdammt interessant, vor allem, da es auf Parsel geschrieben ist! Das kann also nicht jeder! Außerdem handelt es sich vorzüglich um Schlangenmagie und so was.. Ist also sehr passend, oder?"

Der dunkle Lord hatte interessiert gelauscht.

„Hm, so weit bin ich noch nicht! Wird sich demnach aber lohnen, es zu übersetzen."

Tom grinste zufrieden über seine tolle Idee.

„Depp! Also echt, du machst dir die Arbeit, übersetzt das, und am Ende kann jeder Idiot die geheime Magie der Schlangen nutzen, obwohl sie nicht einmal Parsel beherrschen! Also echt, manchmal glaube ich, du denkst gar nicht nach!"

Der dunkle Lord hustete und hob dann abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, hast ja recht! Aber du bist doch sicher nicht deshalb hier, oder?"

Der Junge seufzte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Zissa hat uns ja abgeholt und Dad ist in seinem Zimmer. Er hat Angst, dass du ihm ans Leder willst."

Der Mann sah etwas überrumpelt aus.

„Aber wieso denkt er denn so was?"

„Na ja, weil er mich dir verheimlicht hat und dann wegen Siri."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„So was! Ich würde ihm doch nichts tun, weil er ein Kind hat! Ich meine, die meisten meiner Todesser haben welche und die leben auch alle noch."

Der Mann lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Harry, wie er sich ganz auf den Tisch setzte.

„Hast recht, allen voran Malfoy- Junior!", grinste der dunkelhaarige Junge.

Der Lord grinste auch kurz und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Aber wieder zu deinem Vater.. vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden? Wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ich ihm selbst sage, dass er sicher ist."

Zustimmend nickte der Junge.

„Tu das, aber ich bin dann nicht dabei. Werde vor der Tür warten, oder so. Nein, besser, ich esse solange was!"

Tom kam irgendwie nicht aus dem Grinsen raus.

„Bevor du hier aber rumrennst, solltest du mal wieder ein wenig besser aussehen! So kennt dich niemand meiner Leute und wir wollen dich ja in einem Stück behalten!"

Angesprochener sah an sich herunter und kicherte kurz.

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen! Ich sehe absolut scheiße aus!"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, begann plötzlich eine Veränderung des Körpers, des jungen Potters´.

Seine Beine wurden länger, reichten nun, in seiner sitzenden Position, bis zum Boden und auch der Rest des Körpers passte sich an, veränderte die Proportionen.

Die Haare wuchsen noch ein wenig und die Augenfarbe änderte sich.

Als die Metamorphose abgeschlossen war, streckte sich Harry.

„Das tut gut! Endlich bin ich wieder ICH! Das Aussehen Potters ist so einengend, wenn man diese Größe gewohnt ist."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen..", meinte Tom und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Harry stand auf.

„Du siehst Sirius echt ähnlich… Wie hat dein Dad eigentlich die Nachricht mit dem Brief aufgenommen? Und du?"

„Oh, na ja, er war eigentlich recht ruhig. Und ich, na ja, ich wusste ja schon, dass ich kein Potter bin. Allerdings hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dad mein Vater ist..."

Der Junge lächelte, was aber gleich wieder einem ernsten Ausdruck wich.

„Sag mal, du hast doch sicher Todesser, die es lieben mit ihren Opfern zu spielen? So richtig schön auf die harte Tour!"

Etwas verwundert sah Gefragter in die blauen Augen

„Was willst du denn mit denen?"

Ein sadistisches Grinsen huschte auf die Züge des Jüngeren.

„Ich muss diesen Mistkerl von einem Bastard doch bestrafen."

Verwirrt schüttelte Tom wieder den Kopf.

„Wen, wofür?"

Harry knurrte böse.

„Das verdammte Wiesel, dafür, dass es Dad weh getan hat!"

Der Lord legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen, als er neben ihn getreten war.

„Was hat er getan?"

„Dad ausgepeitscht, gebrandmarkt und vergewaltigt.", zischte er eiskalt.

Der dunkle Lord atmete zischend ein.

„Verstehe... Und dann kannst du aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen. Tut mir leid für euch."

Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Und welche Strafe planst du? Was soll ich mit ihm machen?"

Harry drehte sich um und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Darum werde ich mich selber kümmern, ich brauche nur drei Todesser, die solche Spiele ebenfalls mögen. Arthur Weasley wird es bereuen, geboren worden zu sein, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte der Junge aus der Bibliothek.

Tom schloss die Tür, die Harry offen gelassen hatte und drehte sich dann um.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen ein Sofa und zwei Sessel. Und auf denen saßen keine anderen, als Lucius und Draco Malfoy.

Beide recht blass und verwirrt.

Der Lord seufzte.

„Was wollt ihr wissen?"

Der blonde Mann gewann wieder seine Fassung und räusperte sich kurz.

„Zum Beispiel, was Potter hier tut? Und, was es heißt, er ist kein Potter?"

Tom trat vor den Tisch und lehnte sich an dessen Kante.

„Nun, ich bin mit dem Jungen befreundet, schon länger. Wir haben vor ein paar Jahren erfahren, dass er gar kein Potter ist und das Dumbledore ihn belügt. Er hat immer schön mitgespielt, aber na ja... Jedenfalls ist jetzt herausgekommen, wer seine leiblichen Eltern sind."

„Wer sind denn dann bitte seine Eltern? Und was hat Sirius Black damit zu tun?", fragte nun Draco.

Dem pflichtete sich Lucius mit einem Nicken bei.

„Nun, Sirius ist sein Vater."

Etwas verwirrt sahen ihn die anderen an.

„Na, er hat zwei Väter!", meinte Tom nun.

„Gut, aber wer ist dann der andere? Ihr sagtet, er wäre hier, in seinem Zimmer?"

„Also ehrlich, wer hat hier denn ein Zimmer, das ihm immer offen steht?"

Beide Malfoys überlegten, aber es fiel ihnen nicht wirklich jemand ein.

„Nur du und Severus...", sagte dann Draco.

Mit großen Augen sahen ihn beide an.

„DU!", riefen sie aus.

Tom lachte und verschluckte sich dabei, was dann zu einem Hustanfall führte.

„Nein, nicht ich!"

„Aber das würde heißen, dass Severus... Oh Merlin!"

Der Jüngste wusste nicht, was nun wieder war.

„Was hat der Junge gesagt, hat das Wiesel mit Severus getan?"

Der Lord schwieg und wusste, dass dies eine rein rhetorische Frage gewesen war.

Draco derweil schien ebenfalls ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein.

„Ich werde dieses verdammte, schlammblutliebende Etwas, ausnehmen und dann verbrennen und in alle Himmel verstreuen!", fauchte der Junge.

„Lass das mal lieber Harry tun, der wird schon mit dem Mann fertig."

Harry unterdessen war auf dem Weg zu seinem Dad.

Er öffnete leise die Tür und entdeckte den anderen auf dem Bett, mit dem Buch in der Hand.

„He, da bin ich wieder."

Severus sah auf und erblickte einen Jungen, den er nicht kannte. Doch die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Alles okay, Dad? Was ist-"

Er sah an sich hinunter.

„Oh, ja, ich habe die Illusion aufgehoben. Ist so doch besser, dann wollen mich die Todesser auch nicht gleich meucheln.", grinste der Junge.

„Du hast so viel von Sirius...", flüsterte Severus und senkte den Blick.

Harry lief zu dem Mann und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann legte er die Arme um ihn und seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht und vielleicht können wir Siri zurückholen."

Der Mann sah überrascht auf.

„Wie denn das?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Nun, darüber muss ich noch mit Tom sprechen. Der wird dir übrigens später einen Besuch abstatten."

Schock war in den schwarzen Augen zu lesen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er dir nichts tut!".

„Und wieso kommt er dann her! Er will mich töten!"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Dad. Er kommt her, weil er deine Angst nicht versteht. Er will dir selbst sagen, dass du ihm trauen kannst!"

Es war eine Stunde vergangen und Harry saß im Sessel am Fenster, während Severus schlief.

Harry?

Angesprochener schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

Ja, Tom?

Ich würde jetzt kommen. In Ordnung?

Natürlich, dann werde ich solange zum Mittagessen gehen.

Er hatte das letzte Wort gedacht, da klopfte es an.

Nun, das hätte sich der Junge denken können.

Der dunkle Lord trat ein und grinste.

„Blödmann!", meinte Harry nur und schritt dann an dem anderen vorbei.

Leise schloss sich die Tür und zurück blieb der Lord.

Tom setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Schlafenden, rüttelte leicht an diesem.

Verschlafen nuschelte Severus etwas und drehte sich um.

„Was denn Harry?", fragte er dann und schlug die Augen auf.

Als er aber das Gesicht erkannte, saß er sofort kerzengrade.

„Volde...!", schluckte er.

Der grinste schief. Etwas, das man selten sah - sehr selten.

„Ja, Voldemort! Oder einfach Tom, ja?"

Severus konnte bloß nickten, mehr brachte er nicht zu Stande.

„Dein Sohn hat mir erzählt, dass du fürchtest, ich wollte dich töten?"

Ein Nicken.

„Du bist nicht der einzige Todesser, der Kinder hat. Lucius zum Beispiel, oder die Zabinis. Also, wieso hätte ich deinem Sohn etwas tun sollen?"

„Sirius...", antwortete Severus nur leise.

Tom lachte.

„Also echt, sooo schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht. Und ehrlich, ich kenne Black! Den hätte ich so leicht nicht tot bekommen!"

Nun war der Professor doch verwirrt.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

Der Lord seufzte.

„Zuerst einmal, nenn mich Tom. Und ja, ich kenne Sirius. Schon recht lange eigentlich. Ich habe ihn schon kennen gelernt, da ging er noch zur Schule."

„Davon hat er nichts gesagt..."

Der Sitzende schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat er jemals erwähnt, dass er Angst hätte, ich würde eurem Kind etwas tun?"

„Nein. Er sprach immer nur vom Orden und Dumbledore..."

Langsam leuchtete es Severus ein. Sein Sohn hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen, als er sagte, Tom würde ihnen nichts tun.

„Danke."

Unterdessen gab es schon Mittagessen im Salon.

Narzissa hatte ein richtiges Festessen kochen lassen.

Sie saß zusammen mit ihrem Mann und Sohn am Tisch. Jedoch waren noch zwei Gedecke mehr aufgetragen worden, von denen sich Draco fragte, wer dort sitzen sollte.

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als sich die Tür öffnete und Harry eintrat.

„Bin zu spät, ich weiß.", grinste er die Frau an.

Die grinste zurück und erwiderte:

„Du weißt, dass du eine Frühstücksüberraschung machen darfst, morgen?"

„Ja, scho klar, Zissa. Hab ich nicht vergessen."

„Was?"

Lucius geistreiche Frage ließ seine Frau lachen.

„Harry und ich haben einen Deal. Wer zu spät zum Essen kommt, der muss am nächsten Tag eine kleine Überraschung zum Frühstück machen."

Der blonde Junge sah unterdes zu Harry, der neben Dracos Mutter saß.

„Wo ist eigentlich Tom?"

„Der müsste noch bei Dad sein, kommt aber gleich auch."

Narzissa nickte zufrieden und tat dem Jungen etwas auf. Was den lächeln ließ.

„Danke, Mama!"

Dafür handelte es sich eine Kopfnuss ein.

Es war bereits drei Wochen später, als Harry auf der Terrasse, auf einem Liegestuhl lag und sich sonnte.

Auf einer Hollywoodschaukel lag Severus in einer weißen, leichten Hose und einem Sweatshirt, in der selben Farbe.

Ein ungewöhnliches Bild, aber durchaus schön, wie Harry feststellte.

Auch hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass sein Dad, wenn er nicht so rumlief wie in der Schule, durchaus sexy wirkte. Er konnte Sirius verstehen, warum er sich verliebt hatte...

Severus schlief also auf der Schaukel und sein Sohn brutzelte mit geschlossenen Augen, in der Sonne.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass eine blonde Person hinausgetreten war und nun neben dem Sechzehnjährigen stand.

Ein sachtes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht und Draco beugte sich hinunter, nahe an den anderen.

Nur Zentimeter fehlten, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren würden.

Schlagartig öffneten sich aber blaue Seen und der Blonde erschrak, blieb aber in dieser Position.

„Überleg dir gut, was du tust.", flüsterte er laut genug, dass der andere es hörte.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog die blasse Haut und dann senkten sich die Lippen des Blonden doch auf die des anderen.

Es entbrannte ein heißer Kuss, in dem sich auch die Zungen der beiden verstrickten.

Harrys Hand lag in Dracos Nacken, behielt ihn bei sich unten.

Außer Atem trennten sie sich und auf Dracos Wangen lag eine Röte.

Gerade schritt Tom auf die Terrasse und sah die beiden an.

„Hui, was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte er sich.

Harry richtete sich auf und grinste den anderen an.

„Nichts, Tom, Draco hat mich bloß geküsst."

Sofort war der Mann neugierig.

„Ich hab ja schon geahnt, dass er auf dich steht.", lachte er dann Harry an.

Der erwiderte die Geste.

„Ja? Und erzählen tust du mir aber nix! Tze! Aber sag mal, Draco, du bist doch Veela, oder?"

Der Blonde starrte sein Gegenüber erschrocken an.

„J- ja. Aber woher weißt du das!"

Wieder lachte der Gleichaltrige.

„Das riecht man doch drei Meilen gegen den Wind!"

Nun wurde Tom hellhörig.

„Was meint du denn damit, Harry?"

Der wandte sich Tom zu und erklärte:

„Na ja, ich kann seit der.. Moment.. ja, vierten Klasse, immer schon riechen, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Das ist so ein Duft, den nur er hat..."

Draco starrte Harry an.

Und der Lord nickte und versank in Gedanken.

Dann aber blickte er mit ernster Miene auf und sah den jungen Malfoy an.

„Draco, magst du Harry?"

Der Angesprochene war überrascht.

„Nein!", sagte er dann aber bestimmt und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Tom zog eine Braue hoch und blickte sich dann um, als er Lucius und Narzissa neben sich bemerkte.

„Und wieso nicht? Ich meine, ich glaube dir nicht, dass du Harry hasst!"

Ein leises Lachen ertönte.

„Mein Junge, du jammerst mir seit zwei Jahren vor, dass du Harry magst! Wieso verneinst du die Frage jetzt?"

Die Frau sah ihren Sohn fragend an.

Nun musste er ehrlich antworten.

„Ja, ich mag ihn.", nuschelte er.

„Aber er hasst mich!", fügte er energisch hinzu.

Die Blicke richteten sich auf Gemeinten, der etwas irritiert aussah.

„Sag mir, Draco, hat er dir gegenüber jemals verlauten lassen, dass er dich hasst? Hat er es dir mal ins Gesicht gesagt?"

Der Junge schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Na also!"

Lucius legte Tom eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Um was geht es denn?"

„Harry kann Dracos Duft riechen. Es scheint, als hätte dein Sohn Harry schon seit der vierten Klasse als seinen Partner gewählt. Aber keiner von beiden hat es bemerkt.."

Nun war das Malfoyoberhaupt doch sprachlos.

„Jedenfalls, Harry, magst du Draco denn?"

Alle Blicke lagen auf Gefragtem.

„Ja, ich mag ihn sogar sehr. Hätte ich gewusst, womit das zusammen hängt, dass ich das riechen kann, wäre vielleicht einiges anders gekommen."

Tom klatschte leise in die Hand.

„Na, siehst du, Draco, alles im grünen Bereich!"

Nun zog ein schelmisches Grinsen auf die Züge des dunklen Lords.

„Stellt dir mal vor, wenn wir das schon in der Vierten gewusst hätten, wärst du schon lange gebunden!"

Draco sah empört und ungläubig zugleich, Tom und seine Eltern an.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!", rief er dann aus.

„Doch, und wie!", antwortete Narzissa.

Kleinlaut blieb der Blonde stumm.

„Na, vielleicht geht ihr mal und lernt euch ein wenig besser kennen!", meinte die Frau und lächelte lieb.

„Stimmt! Geht aufs Zimmer und da lässt sich Draco dann ein paar Mal durchvögeln! Dann haben wir das Problem auch geklärt."

Tom hatte bei dieser Aussage ein ernstes Gesicht gemacht und zur Tür gedeutet.

Harry schaute ihn einen Augenblick an, dann stand er auf, schob den Blonden vor sich her und verschwand mit ihm im Haus.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief der aufgebracht.

„Auf dein Zimmer."

„Nein!"

Damit warf sich Harry den anderen über die Schulter.

Draco schlug und strampelte, kam aber nicht frei, bis er letztendlich doch den Weg in sein Zimmer erklärte.

Dort angekommen, schloss Harry die Tür magisch und legte einen Stillezauber darüber. Dann wandte er sich um und lief zum Bett, auf das er dann den blonden Jungen warf.

Aufquietschend landete Draco auf der Matratze und als er die Augen wieder

öffnete, sah er in blaue Seen.

Harry hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und seine Arme links und rechts von dem anderen abgestützt.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Draco leise.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen..."

Damit küsste er den andern sanft auf die Lippen. Zuerst wehrte sich Draco, doch er gab gleich auf, als Harry mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen leckte und um Einlass bat.

Außerdem waren da noch diese geschickten Hände, die sich unter sein Hemd geschlichen hatten und seine Haut liebkosten.

Leise stöhnte der Malfoy auf und bog den Rücken durch, als die Hände sich an seinen Seiten nach unten bewegten und ihn reizten.

„Harry..."

Angesprochener schnurrte und verteilte überall da kleine Küsschen, wo er das Hemd bereits geöffnet und zur Seite geschoben hatte.

Nun knabberte er am Schlüsselbein und seine Rechte massierte eine der Brustwarzen, die sich aufrichtete.

Das Keuchen und Stöhnen des anderen, war Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Bitte...was machst du mit mir!", wimmerte nun der Blonde und warf den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

Harry lächelte und küsste Draco erneut.

Nebenbei entledigte er sich seines Hemdes und auch der Hose.

Nun schob er den Hemdstoff gänzlich von den Schultern des anderen und schmiss es zu Boden.

Nun waren nur noch Dracos Hose und ihrer beider Shorts im Weg.

„Mein kleiner Engel..", flüsterte Harry und pustete über die feuchte Spur seiner Küsse, die vom Hals, bis zum Bauchnabel reichte.

Geschickt öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, fasste hinein und streichelte einmal über die Beule, die sich gebildet hatte.

Draco stöhnte laut und riss die Augen weit auf.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte Harry und wiederholte die Bewegung.

Dann zog er die Hose von der Hüfte, die Beine hinunter und zeigte ihr den Weg zum Hemd.

Bebend lag nun der Blonde unter ihm und sah ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen an.

Das Grau hatte sich verdunkelt und glitzerte irgendwie lüstern.

„Hmmm... du schmeckst sicher wunderbar, meinst du nicht auch?", erklang wieder die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen.

Draco war von der Frage überfordert und das zeigte auch sein Blick.

„Sollte ich testen...", vernahm der Blonde nur noch, ehe die Boxershorts verschwand und etwas feuchtes sein Glied berührte.

Ein spitzer Schrei klang durch den Raum und Dracos Hände krallten sich erst wehrend, dann bestimmend, in schwarze Haare.

Harry hatte sich zwischen die Beine des anderen gekniet und seine Zunge leckte die Länge des Blonden entlang, dann biss er hin und wieder in das harte Fleisch, oder saugte an der Spitze.

Draco selbst wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Emotionen überrollten ihn Welle um Welle.

Noch nie hatte er so was gespürt.

Harry konnte schon spüren, dass sein Liebhaber gleich über die Klippe springen würde und verstärkte sein Bemühen.

Die Erektion des Blonden verschwand nun ganz in seinem Mund und er übte Schluckbewegungen aus, die dem anderen anhaltend, stöhnende, fast schreiende Geräusche entlockten.

Dann zogen sich die Muskeln zusammen und mit einem erlösenden Schrei kam Draco in Harrys Mund.

Der schluckte alles und grinste dann.

„Ja, du schmeckst einfach atemberaubend.", erklärte er dann und rutschte nach oben, um den Jungen zu küssen.

Als dem klar wurde, was eben geschehen war, wurde er knallrot.

„Du..."

„Ich?"

Stille, die Harry nutzte, um den anderen langsam wieder zu stimulieren. Denn seine Hand streichelte schon wieder über die Seite des Blonden und hoch zu den Brustwarzen, die bearbeitet wurden.

Schnell gesellte sich auch noch ein heißer Mund hinzu und Draco keuchte.

Von dort wanderten die Küsse dann hinauf zum Nacken, an dem Harry zu saugen begann, bis sich eine sichtbare Stelle gebildet hatte.

„Meins!", flüsterte er und pustete dem anderen ins Ohr.

Der konnte nur nicken und sich den Berührungen entgegen strecken.

Während die rechte Hand des Dunkelhaarigen nach oben rutschte und sich dort unter den Nacken des anderen schob, wanderte die Linke in dessen Schritt.

Ein lautes Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, als Harry begann, an dem Schaft auf und ab zu reiben.

Draco hob das Becken an und wollte mehr.

Doch der andere ließ schnell wieder von ihm ab, wollte er doch nicht, dass der Blonde zu schnell kam.

Er schob sich zwei Finger in den Mund und befeuchtete sie ausreichend mit Speichel, ehe er die Hand wieder über den Körper des anderen streichen ließ – hauchzart.

Dann spreizte er Dracos Beine und strichelte mit einem Finger über dessen Eingang.

Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des anderen.

„Was tust du?"

Wollte er wissen.

Angst schwang in der Stimme mit.

„Scht.. keine Angst, es wird dir gefallen..."

So schob er langsam einen Finger in den Blonden, der die grauen Seen noch weiter aufriss.

Er verspannte sich und schüttele den Kopf.

Sofort küsste Harry ihn und provozierte ihn in einem Zungenduell, dass Draco diesen Finger schnell vergessen ließ.

So war es leicht, weiter vorzudringen.

Harry unterbrach den Kuss und bewegte seine Hand etwas, was Draco keuchen ließ. Dann sah er Sterne, als der Schwarzhaarige gezielt einen Punkt in ihm traf.

Nach einer Weile konnte Harry noch einen zweiten und dritten Finder hinzufügen und weitete so die Enge, die er gleich selbst ausfüllen würde.

Draco bewegte sich ihm schon entgegen und stöhnte nach mehr.

Also entzog er sich dem Blonden und warf nun auch seine Boxershorts in eine Ecke, ehe er sich wieder zwischen die Schenkel des anderen kniete und sie auseinander drückte.

Mit vernebeltem Blick beobachtete Draco, was Harry mit ihm tat und ließ alles mit sich machen.

Harry unterdes hatte sich positioniert und entschloss sich nun, eine Kleinigkeit zu ändern. Er fasste erst nach dem rechten Bein seines Veelas, dann nach dem Linken und legte sie auf seine Schultern.

Dann drang er langsam in die Enge vor, die ihn heiß umgab und ihn willig in sich aufnahm.

Endlich vollkommen versunken, verharrte der Schwarzhaarige einen Moment, ehe er begann, einen stetigen Rhythmus aufzubauen.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden zunehmend schneller und das Stöhnen und Keuchen, so wie die immer häufigeren Lustschreie Dracos, immer lauter.

Beide konnte sie nicht mehr lang und nach nur wenigen weitern Stößen sprang Draco über die Klippe, riss Harry mit sich, als er sich um ihn zusammen zog.

Erschöpft sank der Dunkelhaarige auf dem anderen zusammen und küsste ihn auf die Haut, die er gerade so erreichen konnte.

Schlanke Arme legten sich um ihn.

* * *

So, hier beende ich mal den ersten Teil.

Es werden zwei Teile, also freut euch auf den Nächsten! Da geht es wieder heiß her!

Hoffe, dass es interessant war und es gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma ©


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope? 2**

Die Erwachsenen saßen auf der Terrasse und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Oder anders ausgedrückt, über die Zukunft, in der Tom Weltherrscher war...

Jedenfalls sah Narzissa gerade auf die Uhr und wunderte sich doch etwas.

„Wie lange sind die Jungs denn schon weg?", fragte sie die drei anderen Männer.

Severus war vor einer Stunde aufgewacht und hatte sich dazu überreden lassen, sich zu den anderen zu setzen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber zwei Stunden sind auf jeden Fall schon rum.", erwiderte Lucius.

Die Frau sah zur Tür und begann sich zu sorgen.

„Hoffentlich haben sie sich nichts getan!"

Tom lächelte schief.

„Sicher nicht, wie ich Draco kenne, wäre ihm dazu seine Einrichtung zu schade."

Alle lachten – Tom hatte recht.

„Aber seid ihr sicher, dass Draco und mein Sohn Partner sind? Ich meine, kann es nicht sein, dass es Zufall ist und das wer anderes war?"

Severus hatte ruhig gesprochen, auch, wenn ihm nicht danach war.

Sein Sohn war doch noch so jung...

„Ja, es ist sicher, Sev. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wann ist eigentlich Vollmond?", fragte dann der blonde Mann.

Narzissa sah ihn an.

„In vier Tagen, das solltest du wissen. Immerhin hat da meine Cousine Geburtstag."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als ob mich diese Ziege von Bellatrix, interessieren würde.."

„Das heißt, dass Harry und ich in dieser Nacht ins Ministerium gehen.", meinte Tom nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das klug ist. Das wird euch nur in Gefahr bringen und ich möchte meinen Jungen nicht wieder verlieren! Einmal reicht und wenn das mit Sirius auch nicht funktioniert?"

Der Tränkemeister war recht aufgelöst, so, dass die Blonde sich zu ihm setzte.

„Das wird schon, keine Angst."

In diesem Moment traten zwei weitere Personen auf die Terrasse.

Die Erwachsenen sahen auf und dann wollte Severus wissen, was sie denn getan hatten.

Wo Narzissa ihm sofort zustimme:

„Was habt ihr angestellt, dass ihr so lange weg wart!", empörte sie sich.

Auf diese Frage wurde der blonde Junge augenblicklich knallrot.

Harry hingegen blieb gelassen und antwortete:

„Na, das, was Tom gesagt hat!"

Verwirrt sahen sich alle an, bis es Klick machte.

„Aber, das war doch nur ein Scherz!", protestierte der.

Der Sechzehnjährige zuckte die Schultern.

„Tja, dann hättest du grinsen sollen. Jedenfalls ist Draco jetzt mit mir gebunden."

Tom grinste nun tatsächlich.

„Und, wie war's, Draco?"

Der riss mal wieder die Augen auf und sah dann pikiert weg.

Dafür antwortete Harry ihm.

„Geil! Ich hab noch nie so guten Sex gehabt und das will was heißen! Jedenfalls haben wir einige Stellungen auspr-"

Mit einem zielsicheren Stoß in die Rippen, verstummte Harry.

Dann sah er den Blonden neben sich an.

„Was sollte das?"

„Halt deine Klappe!"

Die Erwachsenen lachten wieder und auch Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Es war schön, wieder etwas Fröhlichkeit um sich zu haben.

„Übrigens, Harry. In vier Tagen, also Donnerstag, ist Vollmond!"

Es war Donnerstag und Tom und Harry standen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor.

„Ihr seid vorsichtig und wenn es zu riskant wird, dann kommt sofort zurück. Nicht, dass euch was zustößt!"

Die blonde Frau war ganz aufgeregt und belehrte die beiden schon seit einer halben Stunde.

Draco stand neben seiner Mutter und schütteltet nur genervt den Kopf.

Wie sie es nur fertig brachte, so mit dem gefürchteten, dunklen Lord zu reden!

„Jetzt ist gut, Zissa. Sie werden sicher keine Risiken eingehen, nicht?"

Severus hatte das Wort ergriffen.

Ihm passte es auch nicht, dass sein Sohn dort hin ging, aber vielleicht hatten sie Erfolg?

„Wir kommen wieder, und das mit Sirius!", erklärte Harry, der siegessicher lächelte.

Dann küsste er Draco zum Abschied und umarmte seinen Dad.

Mit zwei leisen Plopps, waren sie verschwunden.

Das Ministerium war um diese späte Zeit kaum bewacht, geschweige denn, dass sie überhaupt bemerkt worden waren.

Nun liefen sie leise den Gang entlang, der zu der Tür führte, hinter der der runde Raum lag, von dem aus man zu dem Torbogen gelangte.

Harry schluckte einmal und sah dann seinen Begleiter an.

„Mach du auf."

Der Lord ergriff die Türlinke und öffnete.

Gemeinsam traten sie ein und überblickten erst einmal den Raum.

Dann schritten sie langsam die Stufen runter, und die wenigen zum Bogen, wieder hinauf.

Aus seiner mitgebrachten Tasche, holte der Junge einen Beutel, den er öffnete.

In einem Kreis verteilte er ein hellblaues Pulver, während er nebenbei eine Formel murmelte.

Tom stand eine Stufe unterhalb und beobachtete das, was der andere tat.

Er durfte nicht in das Ritual eingreifen, denn nur jemand aus der Familie, oder Blutsverwandte des Verschwundenen, konnten jemanden aus dem Bogen zurückholen.

Er war hier, um Wache zu schieben und zu helfen, sollte etwas schief gehen.

Außerdem gingen sie nicht davon aus, dass etwas negatives geschehen würde, von daher...

„So, ich bin dann soweit. Können wir?"

Harry sah den anderen aus blauen Augen an und Tom nickte.

Aufrecht stellte sich Harry vor den Vorhang und sprach wieder einen Spruch.

Es war einer in Parsel, den sie in dem Buch gefunden hatten, dass der Lord übersetzen wollte.

Nun war die Formel beendet und der Junge streckte langsam die Hand aus, in das Schwarz des Bogens.

Der Vorhang bewegte sich ein wenig, berührte den Sechzehnjährigen aber nicht.

„Sirius, hörst du mich? Komm her, komm zurück zu mir!", sagte Harry und steckte den Arm weiter durch.

„Siri! Ich brauche dich, komm her!", rief er nun lauter.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass den Jungen erfüllte und die Trauer kam zusammen mit den Tränen, wieder hoch.

„Siri, bitte! Du musste zurück kommen! Ich brauche dich doch! Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen!"

Ein Schluchzer ertönte.

„Bitte, du sollst gefälligst herkommen!", schrie Harry nun und dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Der Junge quietschte erschrocken auf, dann zog er hastig die Hand zurück, an der sich eine andere festhielt.

Harry wich zwei Schritte nach hinten, fiel beinahe die Stufen hinunter und aus dem Schwarz kam eine Gestalt, die vornüber in die Arme des Jungen stolperte.

Nun saßen beide Gestalten am Boden und als erstes wagte es Harry, den Blick zu heben und seine Augen wurden groß.

Die andere Person, eindeutig Sirius Black, regte sich nun auch und seine Stimme war zu hören:

„Harry?"

Er sah auf und in blaue Augen, die von ein paar schwarzen Strähnen versteckten wurden.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Sirius.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort, wurde er nur halb zerdrückt, als Harry sich an seinen Hals warf.

Der Junge weinte vor Glück und wollte gar nicht von dem Mann ablassen, wurde jedoch gezwungen.

Einerseits von seinem Paten´ selbst und dann von Tom, der fürchtete, dass der Black ersticken müsste.

„Endlich, ich hab dich so vermisst!", meinte der Junge und wischte die Tränen weg.

Sirius blickte noch einmal in die blauen Augen, ehe er in rote sah.

„Voldemort?", sprach er aus und der nickte nur.

Wieder sah er den Jungen an.

„Wer bist du denn?"

Irgendwie sahen diese Augen und Haare bekannt aus, auch die Gesichtszüge erinnerten ihn an jemanden, aber es wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

„Aber, Siri... ich bin es, Harry!"

Dem legte sich endlich ein Schalter um.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht erkannt, Kleiner."

„Ja, hab ich bemerkt, du gemeiner Kerl!"

Überrascht wehrte Sirius die Hände des anderen ab.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt gemacht?"

Blitze schossen aus Harry Augen und der Black wich lieber zurück.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen! Was sollte das mit dem Brief, hä!"

Der Mann überlegte.

„Vielleicht hilft dieses Wort auf die Sprünge: Sohn.", meinte Tom und er lächelte leicht fies.

Der dunkle Lord mochte es nicht, wenn Harry geärgert oder verletzt wurde.

Sirius unterdes hatte endlich verstanden und sah etwas beschämt zu seinem Sohn.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber Severus..."

Harry verlor den bösen Blick und umarmte den Mann einfach wieder.

„Schon gut, Pa..."

Die Augen des Angesprochenen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, doch schnell legte sich ein liebevoller, väterlicher Ausdruck über sie.

Tom wurde das zu viel

„Wir müssen langsam mal. Zissa wird uns den Kopf abreißen, ganz zu schweigen von Severus und Draco, wenn ich dich nicht wiederbringe!"

Der Junge löste sich von seinem Vater und fasste nach seiner Hand.

„Gut, hauen wir ab!"

Der Rückweg verlief auch ereignislos, worüber die Gruppe froh war.

Sie waren mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber getarnt, die Gänge entlang und Tom wie auch Harry, konnten spüren, dass es Sirius gefiel, etwas Verbotenes zu tun.

Dein Vater hat ne Macke, oder? Hatte der Lord gefragt und der Junge hatte nur eins antworten können:

Eben ein Rumtreiber!

Endlich aus dem Gebäude draußen, atmeten die drei erleichtert aus.

„Das war geil!", grinste dann aber der ehemalige Rumtreiber.

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir verschwinden jetzt trotzdem besser.", entschied Tom dann und dissaparierte. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Landen taten sie an ihrem Abreiserot, in der Manor.

Durch die Geräusche wurden auch gleich die anderen angelockt. Allen voraus Severus, der ziemlich blass wirkte.

Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Sohn und bemerkte daher auch nicht, dass Sirius ihn entgeistert ansah.

„Harry, geht es dir gut? Ist dir auch nichts passiert? Du hast ja geweint, was war!"

Der Junge kämpfte sich aus der festen Umarmung und lächelte den Mann an.

„Alles okay, Dad. Ich bin in Ordnung."

Harry spürte, dass seinem Dad ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ihr wart so lange weg, dass ich dachte, ihr währet geschnappt worden..."

Nun lachte Tom und erhielt dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen, der von der einzigen, anwesenden Frau kam.

„Dad, ich habe eine Überraschung."

Nun wunderte sich Severus doch etwas.

„Ja?"

Harry trat bei Seite und packte die Hand Sirius´ und zerrte den vor sich.

Nichts geschah.

Die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an.

„Ihr dürft auch sprechen.", unterbrach Lucius die Stille.

Wie auf Kommando hob der Black seine Hand und strich Severus über die Wange.

„Ich habe dich vermisst!", flüsterte er und umarmte sein Gegenüber dann.

Einige Minuten standen die beiden da, dann aber zwängte sich Harry dazwischen.

„Und ich?", frage er in Kleinkindmanier.

Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn an, dann umarmten sie ihn zermalmend.

„Das reicht!", japste der Junge und verkroch sich neben Draco, der sofort seine Arme um ihn legte.

„Wenn ihr wollt, dann zieht euch zurück. Ich schicke euch später einen Hauselfen mit Essen."

Natürlich willigten Sirius und Severus ein und begaben sich auf das Zimmer des Tränkemeisters.

Sie hatten das Zimmer erreicht und saßen nun stumm nebeneinander.

Aber es wurde dem Animagus zu viel und er brach das Schweigen.

„Du siehst schlecht aus, was ist geschehen?"

Natürlich war es dem anderen unangenehm, aber er wusste, dass er mit seinem Partner ehrlich sein konnte und auch musste.

„Ich... Er..", stotterte Severus und ihm fielen keine Worte ein, die seinen Gefühlen hätten gerecht werden können.

„Er? Arthur Weasley? Sag nicht, dass er sich wieder an dir vergriffen hat!"

Dem Bild nach, das der Lehrer bot, war das nicht auszuschließen.

Aufbrausend sprang der Mann vom Bett und schritt drei Mal auf und ab, ehe er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und neben seinem Partner Platz nahm.

„Verdammt und ich war nicht hier, um dich zu schützen!"

Schwarze Augen sahen auf und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da kannst du doch nichts dafür, Siri! Er... er weiß von Harry!"

Der Animagus nahm den anderen in den Arm.

„Ich werde diesen verdammten Rotschopf dafür killen. Er soll leiden, dafür, dass er dir schon so oft wehgetan hat und dass er uns mit der Sicherheit unseres Sohnes droht!"

„Aber wie? Ich weiß, dass Harry schon einen Racheplan hat... Vielleicht solltest du mit Tom reden?"

Sirius nickte.

„Sag, weiß der Kleine von der Vergewaltigung?"

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters sank.

„Ja. Er hat mich im Grimauldplace gefunden, nach dem ER mit mir fertig war."

Sirius schluckte.

„Verstehe..."

Es war ruhig im Zimmer und die beiden Männer lagen auf dem Bett, eine Wolldecke über sie ausgebreitet.

„Liebling?"

Ein leises Geräusch antwortete.

„Sag, Siri, schläfst du mit mir? Ich fühle mich unwohl.. ich liebe nur dich und im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass... dass ich ihm gehöre... Bitte, zeig mir, dass ich dein bin."

Der Animagus hatte leise den Worten seines Partners gelauscht.

Es tat ihm weh, das zu hören. Nicht, weil Severus von ihm verlangte, seine Besitzansprüche zu stellen, sondern dieser Schmerz und die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

Sirius drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite und sah dem anderen in die Augen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das schon willst? Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun, oder, dass du Angst hast."

„Ich bin sicher. Bitte..."

Sirius seufzte leise und nickte dann, ehe er sich zu seinem Geliebten beugte und diesen küsste.

Sanft und zärtlich war ihr Lippenspiel, das dann fordernder wurde.

Langsam knöpfte der Animagus das Hemd auf und strich über die weiche Haut.

Er konnte immer noch leicht die Narbe spüren und öffnete das Hemd nun gänzlich, um es vom Körper zu entfernen.

Er besah sich das, was dieser Irre mit seinem Liebsten getan hatte.

Peitschenstriemen zogen sich kreuz und quer über den Oberkörper, einige verschwanden am Bund der Hose in tiefere Regionen.

„Was ist?", wisperte Severus, der den eingehenden Blick fast nicht ertragen konnte.

„Ich bin hässlich, nicht wahr?"

Sirius blickte erschrocken nach oben.

„Nein, Schatz, das bist du nicht. Ich habe mir nur gerade überlegt, wie ich Wiesel bestrafen kann.. Du bist und bleibst für mich der begehrenswerteste Mensch der Welt. Egal, was der Bastard mit dir angestellt hat. Ich werde dir das immer sagen, das weißt du."

Tränen liefen dem Zaubertränkemeister über die Wangen, wurden aber liebevoll von seinem Mann fortgewischt.

Kleine, federleichte Küsse verteilten sich auf dem Gesicht und hinunter zum Hals, wo Sirius an der Halsbeuge saugte, bis ein Knutschfleck entstand.

„Du gehörst für immer zu mir und niemand ändert daran etwas!"

Sanft fuhren die Hände des Blacks über die Brust und reizten die Brustwarzen.

Sirius´ Lippen wanderten nebenbei tiefer und öffneten die Hose, die Severus trug.

Ein leises Stöhnen entrann dem Mund des Liegenden, als eine Zunge im Bauchnabel versank und ihn kitzele.

Die Hose wurde nach unten geschoben und gleich zu Boden geworfen.

Schnell entledigte sich Sirius´ auch seinem Hemd und die Hose folgte ebenfalls.

„Wirklich?", fragte er dann noch einmal Severus.

Der nickte nur.

Dann entfernte er auch ihrer beider Boxershorts.

„Was, keuchte Sirius entsetzt und da wurde dem Tränkemeister wieder bewusst, dass er ein Brandzeichen hatte.

Erschrocken wollte er sich zurückziehen, bedecken, aber es ging nicht.

„Lass mich los!", rief er aus, als Sirius ihn festhielt.

„Nein, halt still!"

Nach ein paar Minuten gab Severus auf und ließ den anderen gewähren, das Mal anzusehen.

Vorsichtig strich ein Finger die Linien nach.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, senkte sich ein Paar Lippen auf die Stelle und Severus riss die Augen auf.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Sirius sah auf und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die schwarzen seines Partners.

„Schatz, ich liebe dich so wie du bist und wie schon gesagt, nichts und niemand ändert das. Auch diese verfluchte Teil nicht."

„Ja...", hauchte Severus und fiel in die Kissen zurück.

Er keuchte auf, als er plötzlich eine Zunge zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, die ihn zärtlich neckte.

Dann kam eine heiße, feuchte Höhle dazu, die Sirius als seinen Mund bezeichnete.

„Siri..!"

Der Animagus wusste, dass er seinen Schatz nicht lange hinhalten konnte und begann deshalb, an dem erregierten Glied zu saugen.

Laut stöhnte Severus und drückte den Rücken durch, hob sein Becken an.

Immer wieder versuchte er, in den Mund des anderen zu stoßen, was nicht ging, da er festgehalten wurde.

Sirius biss immer wieder leicht in das harte Fleisch, um seinen Geliebten zusätzlich zu reizen.

Nun nahm er das Glied völlig in seinem Mund auf und vollführte ein paar Schluckbewegungen, die ausreichten, um Severus über die Klippe zu schicken.

Erschöpft sank der Tränkemeister zurück und nahm den Kuss in Empfang, der ihn sich selbst schmecken ließ.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus."

Der nickte.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss, der vor Leidenschaft nur so brannte.

Sirius griff nebenbei nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn, um eine kleine Tube herauf zu beschwören.

Er öffnete sie und benetzte seine Finger mit dem Gel.

Severus, der aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekommen hatte, was der andere tat, spreizte die Beine, um seinem Partner zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war.

Sirius verstand natürlich und ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern, zwischen die Pobacken seines Liebsten und streichelte über den Eingang.

„Bitte...", wimmerte Severus und drückte sein Becken gegen die Finger, dass der erste eintauchte.

Panik stieg in ihm auf und er verkrampfte sich.

„Scht, Liebling! Ich bin es nur, ganz ruhig!"

Liebevoll streichelte Sirius mit der freien Hand über den Körper seines Partners und küsste ihn.

Es half, denn Sev kam in die Realität zurück und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er seinen Geliebten erkannte.

„Geht's wieder? Oder soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein, mach weiter, bitte!"

Zustimmend nickte der Animagus, denn auch seine Erregung war nicht gerade kleiner geworden.

Also begann er damit, seinen Finger langsam zu bewegen. Doch das reichte dem anderen schnell nicht mehr und ein zweiter und dritter Finger gesellten sich hinzu.

Dann, als beide absolut nicht mehr konnten, ersetzte der Animagus seine Finger durch seine Erregung und wartete dann, bis Severus ihm entgegen kam.

Was er auch tat.

Der Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und auch die Bewegungen immer unkontrollierter. Ebenso die Laute, die beide von sich gaben.

Severus verkrallte sich regelrecht im Rücken des anderen und hinterließ einige blutige Kratzer, die aber Sirius nicht störten.

Viel zu vertieft waren sie in ihr Liebesspiel.

Dann bog der Untenliegende seinen Rücken durch und schrie erlösend auf.

Sirius folgte ebenso laut und sank auf dem Körper unter sich, zusammen.

„Das war gut...", schnurrte Severus am Ohr des anderen.

„Jetzt fühl ich mich besser. Das Gefühl, jemand anderes hätte mich für immer als sein Eigentum, ist weg..."

Sachte streichelte Sirius über die Wange des anderen und küsste ihn, ehe er sich aus ihm zurück zog.

Es war zwei Wochen her, dass Sirius in Malfoy Manor angekommen war.

Harry hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass es seinem Dad sichtlich besser ging, seit sein Pa hier war.

Überhaupt war sein Dad viel lockerer geworden.

Draco hatte sich ja schnell mit der Tatsache, dass sie einfach zusammen gehörten, abgefunden und mittlerweile konnte man sagen, waren sie ein glückliches Paar.

Aber im Moment ging Harry etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Tom, um die letzte Vorbereitung zu treffen.

Wenn es in einer Woche wieder in die Schule zurück ging, dann wollte er, dass Arthur Weasley am Boden war.

Und deshalb hieß es, nun zu handeln.

Er klopfte an und betrat Toms Zimmer.

Der saß in einem Sessel und hatte mal wieder das Buch in der Hand, welches er schon die letzten Wochen mit sich herum schleppte.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Der Lord sah auf und deutete auf den andren Sessel.

„Es geht um die Todesser, oder? Deine Schranken waren runtergefahren, du solltest besser Acht geben!"

Harry nickte nur.

„Dann sag mir lieber, wen du mir zur Verfügung stellst, wenn du schon den Grund meines hier seins kennst."

Tom grinste.

„Also, da hätte ich McNair, dann Lestrange und Thomsen. Die drei dürften deinen Ansprüchen entsprechen."

„Wo sind sie? Oder kommen sie her, wenn du sie rufst? Wissen sie schon, was geplant ist?"

„Nein, ich habe kein Wort gesagt, das kannst du selbst tun. Und ja, ich rufe sie, wenn du sie brauchst."

Nachdenklich sah der Junge auf seine verschränkten Hände.

„Hervorragend. Dann bitte ich dich, sie morgen um zwölf herzuholen. Dann geht es los. Der Rest ist klar, oder?"

Tom nickte und damit ging dann auch Harry wieder.

Sicher wartete Draco schon auf ihn...

Es war Freitag und im Ministerium war gerade die Hölle losgebrochen.

Der Alarmzauber war angesprungen und so rannten die Ministeriumsbeamten kreuz und quer, um dem angeblichen Feuer zu entfliehen.

Harry stand, begleitet von McNair, Thomsen und Lestrange, in der Nähe und wartete auf Arthur Weasley.

Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm kam, als er die vielen hektischen Beamten sah, war:

Die kostbarste Flüssigkeit der Welt, ist Beamtenschweiß...

Er konnte am anderen Ende der Gedankenverbindung, Tom sich schlapp lachen hören.

Aber was konnte Harry denn dafür, wenn das stimmte!

Dann war es so weit, das rothaarige Wiesel apparierte in ihrer Nähe.

Leise, damit es nicht auffiel, sprach McNair einen Anti- Apparierzauber und dann stürmten die drei Männer auf den Weasley zu.

Natürlich erregten drei schwarzgekleidete Todesser ein riesen Aufsehen.

Doch das kümmerte Harry wenig.

Sie hatten, was sie wollten, lösten den Zauber auf und verschwanden.

Arthur Weasley schrie, fluchte, schimpfte und trat um sich. Aber es brachte nicht viel.

Die Todesser hatten ihn gefesselt und nun auch geknebelt und auf ein recht großes Bett befördert.

Bis auf die Kerzen, die um das Bett schwebten, war der Raum vollkommen dunkel.

Man hätte nicht sagen können, ob sich noch jemand in den finsteren Ecken aufhielt, oder nicht.

Mit wachsamen Augen blickte sich der rothaarige Mann um, konnte aber nichts erkennen,

Keine Tür, oder Fenster.

„Du kannst nicht fliehen. Also denk nicht mal dran.", grinste einer der Todesser.

Natürlich konnte das ihr Gefangener nicht sehen, dafür um so deutlicher hören.

„Und weißt du, wir freuen uns immer über ein wenig Besuch. Vor allem, wenn wir ihn hier her bringen dürfen..."

Arthur wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Das Bett war schon verdächtig...

Harry saß in einem Sessel schräg gegenüber dem Bett. Vor ihm stand ein Tisch und darauf lag allerhand Spielzeug, dass sich die drei Männer auch richtig austoben konnten.

Rechts waren zwei weitere Sessel, so wie links einer.

Über das Bett hatte er in einem bestimmten Radius, dass die Todesser sich dort noch ein wenig frei bewegen konnten, ein Zauber gelegt. So war es dem Rothaarige unmöglich zu hören, was sich außerhalb des Bettes abspielte.

Tom, willst du zusehen? Die drei warten auf ihren Befehl.

Der dunkle Lord erschien neben ihm und setzte sich.

„So, so, da hast du dir aber was ausgedacht. Wie ich dich kenne, weiß er nicht, dass du hier bist?"

„Allerdings, er wird noch alles früh genug erfahren.."

„Kommen Sirius und Severus auch?"

Harry sah den anderen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Dad kommt, aber Pa bestimmt. Er war verdammt sauer auf ihn hier."

Der Junge deutete auf den Gefangenen.

Tom nickte wieder und sah nach vorne, wo die Männer standen und zu ihnen rüber sahen.

„Na, dann lass sie mal beginnen..."

Harry hob die Hand mit dem Daumen nach oben und ein Lachen hallte durch den Raum.

Mit einem Plopp, erschienen zwei weitere Personen neben dem Jungen.

Als er aufsah, erkannte er seine Eltern.

„Dad, Pa! Setzt euch."

Die Männer folgten dem und so nahmen sie Platz. Severus zwischen seinem Partner und Sohn. So, dass er von beiden Seiten die Hand gehalten bekam.

Denn alleine der Anblick seines Peinigers, ließ ihn zittern.

„Schatz, wenn du nicht bleiben willst, dann bringe ich dich zu Lucius und Narzissa."

Doch Angesprochener schüttelte nur den Kopf.

So saßen also die vier dort und beobachteten, was nun passieren würde.

Der Weasley war mittlerweile gewaltsam auf den Rücken gelegt und mit den Armen nach oben, an einem Pfosten, festgebunden worden.

Der Knebel verhinderte, dass er die Todesser anspuckt oder beschimpfte.

Die ließen sich sowieso nicht beirren und so riss Lestrange gerade den Umhang herunter. In Fetzen landete er am Boden und kurz darauf folgte auch das Hemd.

Der Angebundene versuchte sich gegen die Angreifer zu wehren, doch es war unmöglich.

„Na, na, nicht so wild.", lachte wieder einer höhnisch und die Hose war auch hin.

Arthur wusste, dass er hier nicht mehr unversehrt heraus kommen würde.

Er fragte sich nur, wieso die Todesser ausgerechnet ihn entführt hatten.

McNair, der seine schwarze Robe bereits abgelegt hatte, öffnete seine Hose und holte seinen Penis hervor, der schon steil aufgereichtet war.

Dann befreite er den Rothaarigen von seinem Knebel und drehte den Kopf so, dass er ihm seine Erregung in den Mund zwingen konnte.

„Und wehe, du beißt, dann kannst du dich von dieser Welt verabschieden!", warnte der Todesser.

„So, und nun sei brav und tu´, was ich will!"

Damit drückte er sein Becken nach vorne und sich damit tief in den Rachen des anderen.

McNair stöhnte geil auf und zwang den anderen dazu, ihm einen zu blasen.

Thomsen und Lestrange standen daneben und legten ihre Roben ab.

Die Hosen wurden eng und auch diese landeten auf den Stühlen, die sie gezaubert hatten.

In ihrer Unterwäsche beobachteten sie, wie ihr Kumpane sich ein letztes mal im Mund des anderen versenkte, ehe er abspritzte.

Dann stand er auf, grinste die anderen beiden an und meinte:

„Bitte, ich hab ihn vorgewärmt!"

Thomsen wiederholte das ganze Spiel von neuem und Arthur war schlecht vor Ekel, dass er hätte kotzen können, wenn er nicht gerade den anderen im Mund gehabt hätte.

Doch auch der verteilte gerade seine Flüssigkeit in ihm und zwang ihn, alles zu schlucken.

Dann kam schon der nächste auf ihn zu.

Severus zitterte wie Espenlaub und drückte die Hände der anderen beiden, dass sie langsam kein Blut mehr bekamen.

„Dad, schau mich an.", sprach Harry den Mann an.

Langsam wurde er von den schwarzen Augen angesehen und der Junge lächelte.

„Ganz ruhig, Dad. Hier passiert dir nichts mehr. Das verspreche ich! Dieser verdammte Schweinehund weiß nicht mal, dass wir hier sind. Geschweige denn, dass ich jemanden beauftragt habe, ihn herzubringen."

Sirius legte seine Arme um seinen Mann und hob ihn dann hoch, dass er sich auf dessen Platz setzen konnte.

Dann nahm er ihn auf seinen Schoß.

„Liebling, alles okay, ja?", flüsterte er und strich über die Wange des anderen.

Der nickte nur.

Erleichtert lehnte er sich gegen die Brust Sirius´ und ließ sich weiterhin die Hand von Harry halten.

McNair und Thomsen war es langweilig, ihrem Kumpel zu zusehen.

Sie überlegten, was sie tun könnten und liefen dann zu dem Tisch, den Harry aufgestellt hatte.

Es störte sie reichlich wenig, trotz ihrer Nacktheit, dass der dunkle Lord und auch die anderen, dort saßen.

Sie besahen sich, was sie zur Auswahl hatten und dann nahm einer die Peitsche und der andere hatte ein hübsches Ledergeschirr entdeckt, dass er seinem Opfer anziehen würde.

Dann war da noch so ein hübscher Vibrator, der eine ganz nette Eigenschaft hatte.

Der würde sicher Lestrange gefallen...

So kamen sie zurück.

„Na, was habt ihr da denn feines?"

McNair reichte seinem Gegenüber den Vibrator, den der sich betrachtete.

„Hm, wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben, nicht?", grinste er die anderen beiden an.

„Allerdings."

Dann lief McNair ans Bett und rief seinen Zauberstab zu sich, damit er das hübsche Geschirr anlegen konnte.

Interessiert beobachteten die Anwesenden das, ganz im Gegenteil zu Arthur selbst.

Ein Schlenker des Stabes und der Mann trug das hübsche Kleidungsstück...

Es bestand nur aus lauter, zwei Zentimeter dicken, Lederriemen:

Einer lief über die Brust, dann zwei wie Träger um die Schultern, an denen der an der Brust befestigt war.

Dann war auf dem Rücken das Gegenstück des Brustriemens, von denen vorne wie hinten, je zwei, zu einem V verlaufende Riemen nach unten in den Schritt gingen. Wo sie kurz vorher zu einem Teil wurden – etwas breiter - und dann in der Mitte des Riemens einen langen Schlitz hatten, durch den das Glied des Rothaarigen gesteckt worden war.

Kurz über der Hüfte war ebenfalls, wie oben, ein langer Querriemen, von dem außen an den Beinen, bis Mitte Oberschenkel, wieder Riemen waren, die in welchen um den Schenkeln, endeten.

An denen waren außen auch je ein Metallring und eine Leine, die nach oben zum Halsband führten, so dass seine Beine in der Luft hingen und keine Möglichkeit bestand, die Position zu ändern.

Mit geweiteten Augen und ziemlich fertig, beobachtete Arthur die Männer, die diabolisch grinsten.

„So, was machen wir denn nun mit dir? Immerhin haben wir noch eine Menge Zeit!"

Thomsen hatte die Peitsche in der einen Hand und klopfte damit spielerisch auf die Innenfläche der anderen.

Dem Gefangenen schwante Übles.

„Keine schlechte Idee, mach nur!", meinte dann McNair, dem das zu passen schien.

Also trat Angesprochener vor und zog die Lederstreifen – es waren fünf an der Zahl – der Peitsche straff und das gut sichtbar.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wir gut ihr Ordensvögel einstecken könnt!"

Damit holt er aus und schlug auf den hilflosen Körper ein.

Der Rothaarige versuchte natürlich, nicht zu schreien, aber leider war das recht schwer, denn es brannte höllisch.

Rote, schon blutende Striemen, prangten auf der Brust des Weasleys und es kamen noch viele mehr hinzu.

Nicht nur der Oberkörper, sondern auch die Arme, Beine und der Schritt litten unter den Schlägen.

Nach den ersten fünf konnte Arthur nicht mehr und er schrie so laut er konnte.

Bettelte drum, dass sie aufhörten.

Doch das taten sie nicht. Eben dies war es, was die drei Todesser anspornte weiterzumachen.

Aber schnell verlor McNair wieder das Interesse.

Was natürlich nicht auf Lestrange zutraf.

Der hatte ja noch sein hübsches Spielzeug, das er testen wollte.

Arthur lag blutüberströmt auf dem Bett, noch immer angefesselt und in seinem Geschirr.

Nun kniete sich also Lestrange zu ihm, strich am Unterschenkel entlang und leckte mit einem sadistischen Grinsen, das Blut von den Fingern.

„So, jetzt werden wir deine Ausdauer testen. Bereit?"

Natürlich wartete er nicht und rammte seinem Opfer den Vibrator sofort in den Körper.

Der Mann schrie gepeinigt auf und warf den Kopf hin und her, riss an den Fesseln und bettelte um Gnade.

Doch unterbitterlich wurde das Gerät in Gang gesetzt und auch wenn der Weasley es nicht wollte, so regte sich etwas in der tieferen Region.

Gegen seinen Willen richtete sich sein Glied auf.

„Schaut euch das an, sein Schwanz hat's aber nötig!", grinste Thomsen und kam gerade von dem Tisch zurück, in der einen Hand einen kleinen Gegenstand.

„Was ich hier gefunden habe, ist doch auch was schönes! Seht mal!"

Der Todesser wedelte mit seiner Hand herum und war dann bei Lestrange angelangt und drückte diesem sein Fundstück in die Hand.

Der nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu.

„Dann wollen wir mal...!"

Er zeigte Arthur demonstrativ, was er da in der Hand hatte und der schüttelte wild den Klopf.

„Hm... da scheint einer zu wissen, was wir vor haben!", lachte Lestrange und McNair grinste ebenfalls.

„Na und, dann weiß er auch, dass es keine Flucht gibt!"

Während der Mann das gesagt hatte, hatte sein Kumpane den Ring über den Penis des anderen gestreift und fest gezogen, damit verhindert wurde, dass Arthur Erlösung fand.

Mittlerweile versuchte der Rothaarige wieder, sich zu wehren, was Auswirkungen auf das Gerät in seinem Hintern hatte.

Denn plötzlich schrie er wie am Spieß.

„Da hat er wohl die Nebenwirkung entdeckt...", meinte Thomsen und kicherte irre.

„Hm, ja, scheint so. Diese Nadeln können schon weh tun."

Alle drei lachten auf und beobachteten, wie sich ihr Opfer so schlug.

Harry saß mit ungerührtem Gesicht da und beobachtete, was dort abging.

Es tat ihm nicht im geringsten leid, was dem rothaarigen Mann angetan wurde. Das war nur die Strafe dafür, dass er seinen Dad jahrelang gedemütigt und verletzt hatte.

Aber etwas fehlte, das doch nachgeholt werden musste. Jedenfalls war Harry der Meinung und ein Blick zu Tom, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck musterte, verstärkte seinen Entschluss nur noch.

Er soll am besten verrecken...

Wütend hatte die Stimme des Jungen geklungen.

Er winkte einen der Männer heran und drückte ihm einen langen, metallenen Stab in die Hand.

Natürlich verstand der Todesser und marschierte höhnisch grinsend zurück.

Unterwegs sah er, dass jemand von den Zuschauern´ eine Schale mit loderndem Feuer gezaubert hatte.

Er legte das Eisen hinein und freute sich, auf das, was damit noch verbunden war.

Arthur lag nun regungslos auf dem Bett und wimmerte nur noch.

McNair hatte gerade den Vibrator entfernt und sich dann selbst in dem anderen versenkt.

Erregt stöhnte er auf.

„Man, das ist geil!", meinte er, ehe er sich hart und schnell bewegte.

Auf die Schmerzen des anderen natürlich nicht achtend.

Wieso auch? War doch bloß einer vom Phönixorden!

Lestrange und Thomsen sahen zu und hin und wieder lachten sie, wenn sie zum Feuer schauten.

Ihr Kumpel war fertig und zog sich zurück, winkte den nächsten hin.

Was sich Thomsen nicht entgehen ließ und deshalb auch sofort zum Bett lief.

Ihm folgte Lestrange und flüsterte kurz etwas, ehe beide wieder mal sadistisch grinsten und dann auf Arthur sahen, der schon gar nicht mehr konnte.

„So, dann wollen wir doch ein wenig Spaß haben, oder? Oh, ich vergaß, damit hatten wir ja schon angefangen.!"

Während der eine gesprochen hatte, war der andere hergegangen und hatte die Leinen an den Oberschenkeln gelöst.

Dann riss Lestrange an zwei Riemen und warf Arthur auf den Bauch, ehe ihn Thomsen dann auf die Knie zog.

Nun hing der Rothaarige also mit den Händen in der Luft und kniete auf der Matratze.

„Wo willst du?", wandte sich Thomsen an den anderen.

„Ich geh runter."

Einverstanden nickte der andere und Arthur war nur noch verwirrter.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was denn nun los war.

Doch als Lestrange sich dann unter ihn legte und der andere Todesser hinter ihm kniete, dämmerte es ihm langsam.

McNair sah zu und drehte nebenbei den Eisenstab.

Er hatte sich mittlerweile angesehen, welches Motiv sich der junge Freund des Lord ausgesucht hatte.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien.

„Na, ich bin ja gespannt, wie laut du schreien kannst, Vögelchen."

Damit manövrierte er den Weasley in die Position, die am Besten war und zog grob die Pobacken auseinander.

Dann wartete Thomsen auf das Zeichen seines Kumpels und rammte sich zeitgleich mit Lestrange, in ihren Gefangenen.

Der schrie so laut, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Arthur fühlte, dass seine Haut riss, dass Blut in Unmengen floss und glaubte fest daran, dass man ihn töten würde, wenn das alles vorüber war.

Die beiden Männer nahmen ihn hart und rücksichtslos, genau wie ihr Vorgänger.

Doch sie hatten sich beide auf einmal in ihn gedrängt und das war nicht zum aushalten. Außerdem quälte der Ring um sein Glied ihn immer noch und erlaubte keine Erlösung.

Wenn er Pech hatte, war er am Ende impotent...

„Tom, hol doch bitte mal McNair her."

Der dunkle Lord tat dies und der Todesser erschien vor ihnen.

Harry drehte sich dann zu seinem Dad und unterhielt sich leise mit seinen Eltern, ehe er einen Befehl erteilte.

„Sein Rücken ist noch so schön unberührt, da würden doch sicher ein paar schöne Bilder nicht schlecht aussehen, oder?"

McNair wusste, was das hieß.

„Natürlich, ganz ihrer Meinung."

„Dann verpasst ihm dreiundfünfzig Brandzeichen.", entschied Harry und deutete an, dass der Mann wieder gehen konnte.

Der Junge hatte die pure Gier nach dieser nächsten Prozedur, in den Augen des Todessers, gesehen.

Thomsen und Lestrange waren gerade fertig und erhoben sich von der Matratze, auf die der blutende Rotschopf zusammensank.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dir, Vögelchen."

McNair hatte gesprochen und dann das heiße Eisen aus dem Feuer geholt.

Als der Weasley dies sah, wurde er noch panischer, als zuvor, als er von zwei Männern auf einmal genommen worden war.

Die wollten doch nicht wirklich...?

Er wollte strampeln, um sich schlagen, beißen, doch nichts von alle dem ging.

Außerdem waren gerade eben Thomsen und Lestrange so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, seine Füße ebenfalls anzubinden.

Das heiße Eisen kam näher...

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange du für den ersten Ohnmachtsanfall brauchst. Bei dreiundfünfzig Mal..."

Jede Bewegung schmerzte Arthur, doch er wollte nicht von Todessern gebrandmarkt werden. Schließlich war er doch nicht eine so dreckige Schwuchtel wie Severus Snape!

Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, denn er schrie auf.

Das heiße Eisen brannte in seine Haut, dass es Ekel erregend stank.

Außerdem jagte es einen unerträglichen, zuckenden Schmerz durch seine Nerven.

Nach den ersten fünf Zeichen war Arthur ohnmächtig geworden, was die Todesser grummelnd zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sie betrachteten sich die Totenköpfe und gaben ihm ein paar Minuten, ehe sie den Weasley mit einem Eimer Wasser weckten und ihr Spiel weiter führten.

Doch auch hier verabschiedeten sich die Sinne des Gefesselten nach den nächsten fünfzehn Mal.

Severus und Sirius standen mit ihrem Sohn an dem Bett, auf dem noch immer ein bewusstloser Arthur Weasley lag.

„Endlich hat er seine Strafe bekommen und sie war noch wesentlich besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", erklärte Sirius.

„Da stimme ich dir voll zu. Ich hätte es dir nicht zugetraut, Harry, dass du so brutal sein kannst. Mein Respekt, ich sollte dich als meinen Foltermeister anstellen!"

Tom hatte einen Ausdruck zwischen finsterer ich-töte-dich-Miene und das-wäre-geil-Blick aufgesetzt.

Eine echt komische Mischung, wenn man den Jungen fragte.

Aber das tat ja niemand.

„Nein, danke. Ich glaube, meinen Eltern und Draco, wäre das nicht recht. Aber wenn du mal einen Rat brauchst! Und nun sollten wir diesen Bastard wieder zurück bringen."

Den Wunsch erfüllte Tom ihm mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes.

Die letzte Woche verlief ruhig und entspannt.

Es waren einige Ausflüge gemacht worden und auch hatte Harry seine Eltern besser kennen gelernt.

Es war schön, endlich nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Doch ihm gefiel die Entscheidung, dass er die letzten Schuljahre noch als Harry Potter verbringen sollte, überhaupt nicht.

Nachdem aber alle auf ihn eingeredet hatten, war der Rückzug unvermeidlich gewesen.

Zumindest hatte Severus versprochen, seinem Sohn das Gästezimmer in seinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts zu geben, damit er Draco öfters bei sich haben konnte.

Sirius, sein Pa, hatte beschlossen - nachdem seine Ehre wiederhergestellt und seine Unschuld bewiesen war – dass Severus Harry offiziell als seinen Sohn angeben sollte.

Nach der Schule würden sie dann auch bekannt geben, dass Sirius sein anderer Vater war.

Schließlich wollten sie so viele Unannehmlichkeiten verhindern, wie nur möglich.

Doch nun standen sie hier am Bahnhof Kings Cross und beobachteten die anderen Schüler mit ihren Eltern.

Harry sah sich nach einer ganz bestimmten Familie um, die auch gerade das Gleis betrat.

Die Weasleys.

Rom und Ginny, in Begleitung von Hermine, sahen sich wohl suchend nach ihm um.

Doch er machte nicht auf sich aufmerksam.

Sollten sie doch zu ihm kommen, so würde er auch gleich sehen, ob die seine Familie akzeptierten.

„Harry!", schrie dann auch schon jemand und seine beiden Freunde kamen zu ihm.

Beziehungsweiße, Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du an deinem Gebgurtstag nicht wieder kamst und auch keinen Grund angegeben hattest."

Ihr Blick fiel auf die anderen Personen, die um Harry versammelt waren.

Als sie Sirius sah, strahlte sie ihn an und winkte kurz, dann schaute sie auffordernd zu Ron.

„Weißt du, wir dachten, wir feiern deinen Geburtstag nach. Was meinst du? So, am Wochenende, oder so. Fred und George würden uns was per Eule schicken!"

Nun war der Junge doch überrascht.

„Na, von mir aus. Können wir schon machen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Wunderbar!", rief das Mädchen wieder aus und drückte sich an Harry.

Allerdings gab es da mehrere Personen, denen das nicht passte.

Einer davon war sein Partner, Draco.

Der kam nun näher, löste grob die Arme der Muggelgeborenen und schob Harry ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Lass deine Flossen von ihm, klar!"

Seine Stimme war ein Fauchen gewesen.

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen verwirrt zu ihrem besten Freund.

Der aber lächelte nur besänftigend und legte seine Arme um den Blonden.

„Schon gut, Kleiner.", flüsterte er und Draco sah ihn an und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Draco Snape- Malfoy, mein Partner."

Den beiden anderen Jugendlichen klappte der Kiefer runter.

„Harry, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!", redete das braunhaarige Mädchen auf ihn ein.

Wurde aber jäh unterbrochen, als ihr Zaubertränkelehrer dazwischen ging.

„Ms. Granger, ich warne sie, unterlassen sie es, meinen Sohn und Schwiegersohn zu beleidigen, oder sie lernen mich kennen."

Ron und Mine sahen zu Sirius, der zustimmend nickte und dann wieder zu Harry.

Die Malfoys standen ohne Frage hinter ihrem Sohn, da konnten sie keine Hilfe erwarten.

„Kommst du trotzdem kurz mit zu Mam und Dad?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte, drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging mit den Löwen mit.

„Oh, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir!"

Molly drückte den Jungen an sich, während Arthur ihm nur, mehr als distanziert, die Hand gab.

„Junge, geht es dir gut? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!"

„Danke, alles in Ordnung."

Die Frau seufzte erleichtert.

„Mam, weißt du, was eben passiert ist?"

Ron war außer sich und zerrte nun am Ärmel seiner Mutter.

„Lass das und red endlich!", schimpfte sie.

„Snape hat gesagt, dass Harry sein Sohn ist!"

Molly sah Harry an und der nickte bestätigend.

„Das ist wahr, ich habe es an meinem Geburtstag erfahren. Er ist mein Dad."

Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wieso hat das niemand gewusst?"

Harry schüttele den Kopf ebenfalls.

„Oh, es hat jemand gewusst. Aber diese Person hat es verschwiegen und zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausgenutzt. Dad hat eine Menge durchgemacht."

„Das ist ja eine Schweinerei! Wenn ich diesen Menschen in die Finger bekommen würde, dann...! Oh, man muss ein Kind doch bei seinen Eltern lassen! Du hättest sicher nicht so viel unter dem dunklen Lord gelitten und unter den Muggeln, wenn das bekannt gewesen wäre!"

Harry lächelte leicht.

„So sehr gelitten habe ich nicht, jedenfalls nicht unter dem Lord... Aber das ist nebensächlich."

Molly, so wie Ron und auch die anderen, sahen ihn unverständlich an.

Sie wussten beim besten Willen nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Den Harry Potter, wie sie ihn noch vor einiger Zeit gekannt hatten, schien nicht mehr zu existieren.

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich ein wenig zum Gehen um.

„Jedenfalls kommt der Zug gleich und ich wollte mich noch von meiner Familie verabschieden. Also, man sieht sich ja bald!"

Er winkte kurz und tat dann einige Schritte.

Dann sah er noch mal zurück, blickte eisig, ohne dass es die anderen bemerkten, direkt in die Augen Arthur Weasleys.

„Dieser Mensch, Molly, hat übrigens seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Ich hoffe, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens nie mehr auf die Idee kommt, meiner Familie zu nahe zu kommen. Denn dann werde ich noch ganz andere Dinge mit dieser Person anstellen..."

Die Augen Arthurs weiteten sich...

ENDE

* * *

So, ich habe es geschafft!

Als ich am Schreiben war, dachteich, dass ich das nie fertig bekomme!

Wie fandet ihr es? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich werde ab sofort für Irre erklärt...

Bye,Psy-Puma ©


End file.
